The Unmarked Mysteries
by sarahbearzs
Summary: The Unmarked Mysteries about a boy named Harry Potter who finds out he is a suspect for murder... so read it and keep up the smiles!
1. Za Newspaper

**Auhtor's note: Hey everybody, once again, i have attempted another story! Please read, and if u do pwease, PWEASE REVIEW! It would be much appriciated. :) .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters but all characters that I have made up, they are mine! MINE i tell u! Hehe..**

**Anyways, keep up the smiles**

Harry awoke in the middle of a dark, gloomy, rather depressing night to the sound of his heart beating in his chest. Everything around him was dark and he had, for a moment, thought he was back at Hogwarts or even back at the Dursleys. But he knew he wasn't.

It was stuck in the back of his mind as he had forced it back there because it seemed to hurt him everything it took over his mind. It, was the fact that he would never be able to go back to Hogwarts. It was the fact that Dumbledore was dead. It was the fact that he would never be safe again.

He sat up, stretching his long tired arms as he put on his glasses and reached for the light switch. The light was blinding and for a few moments, Harry felt as if he'd never be able to see again. After regaining his sight once more, he rose out of his bed and looked around at his surroundings. As usual, his clothes were strewn about the messy floor so bad he didn't know if he'd ever be able to see the floor again, his owl, Hedwig was out for the night and he was the only person for miles who was awake… well.. that's what he thought. In fact, there were two other people awake at this time. One of them, was Mr Biknode, a barman, who was about two minutes away from pouring Harry a Butterbeer at the pub downstairs. The other… well… they wouldn't be awake for much longer.

Harry pulled on a random sweater that was closest to him and tried to make his way over to the door. Swinging it open (which proved to be rather difficult as the clothes were threatening to come out of the room every time he opened the door) he saw the bright lights in the hallway blasting light into every corner the light could reach. Sleepily, Harry made his way down the hallway, down the creaky stairs and opened the door to the bar. The bar looked very different to what it had looked like on Friday night, with the bustling (mostly drunk) people scurrying around, laughing and generally having a good time. But at this time on a Sunday morning, it was almost completely deserted. But there, behind the bar, was Mr Biknode wiping down the bench before him just as Harry had seen him do hundreds of times. Harry walked up to the bar and took his usual seat in front of Mr Biknode.

"Back again, eh, Harry?" Mr Biknode begun, placing the filthy cloth he had been using under the bench.

"Same time as always." Harry replied, looking at his watch and seeing 3:48 booming back at him, the same three digits that had made themselves noticed for the last couple of weeks. The last couple of weeks being ever since he left Hogwarts.

"The usual, I suppose?"

"Yeah, give me two this time."

Mr Biknode raised one eyebrow in surprise as he filled two large glasses with Butterbeer.

Harry forced the first one down in one gulp. Mr Biknode held back a chuckle although a smile just managed to appear on his large, round face, somewhere underneath a large blonde moustache.

Suddenly, there was a faint knock at the front door to the hotel. Mr Biknode got to his feet and walked out of the bar, the chilly air that followed indicating the door was now wide open. Harry heard a mutter of "thanks" before the door was closed and the cool breeze brought to a halt. Mr Biknode strolled in merrily once more, a slightly damp newspaper in his right hand.

"Delivery has to be quite early from now on." He began placing the newspaper in front of him. "The guests up in 206 were complaining because they didn't get their newspaper until six." He chuckled as he spread the newspaper out in front of him. But the smile that had forever lived on his face was suddenly ripped off and in its place was a look of utter shock. His hands began to shake as he turned the paper around to face Harry.

Harry took one look at the front page of the Daily Prophet before muttering:

"Crap."

**Thankx to all for reading and pwease review! I want to know wat u think! Ur important!**


	2. Chloe's chapter

**Authors note: Hey everyone, yes the second chappy is here! Okay so it not as great as they first one but i gave it a go and the real thrilling stuff is coming up shortly...**

**drgn prncss: So now i have explained! So there! Ur da one hu can't read and im da one hu can't use grammer properly if her life depended on it! LOL!**

**punkchick99: Wow, i feel so special! I'm being recomended! Hehehe!**

**coolmarauders****: Thank you so much for reviewing my stories! U guys rock! So, here, this chappy is devoted to you!**

**_Keep up da smiles!_**

Chapter two: Murderers Caught.

There, just in front of Harry were three photos, the people inside them struggling to break free from their captors. Underneath these photos was the heading: **_Murderers Caught. _**Harry's hands began to shake as he stared down at the photos before him. On was of a girl with long bushy brown hair, tears streaming from her face as she desperately tried to break free.

Hermione.

Next to that photo was one of a red-haired boy struggling for his life and getting ready to punch the nearest person to him.

Ron.

The other was… well… it was of him. Except he wasn't fighting off any people but instead he had a look on his face he never thought had come near to being on his face. His breath was cold and misty and it was covering his face every now and again. His dark hair was trying to wave in the coldwind as his eyes slowly turned blood red... then black, so black Harry couldn't see himself in those eyes anymore. The colour had gone from his face as he stared down at this picture, this thing that was supposed to be him.

_The murders, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley, both who haven't even come of age yet, were captured yesterday for the murder of…_

And just as Harry thought it could become no worse, he looked down at the last picture in the article, the picture he had always hoped he'd never have to see. There, only centimetres away from him was a picture of a girl with her hair waving briskly around her pale face. Her eyes were open as she lay there, her background dark and deserted making her cold, blue-ish face seem even paler. Her eyes were so wide, Harry could almost feel them suck the life out of him. Her fingers were blue and pale and her cheeks were no longer pink and rosy. But her smile… well… it would never be there again. A tear forced its way out of Harry's eyes as he sat there and stared down at the picture of Ginny Weasley, not believing for a second what he was seeing.

_The other suspected murderer of Ginny Weasley is Harry Potter, the boy who lives only by killing others. _

Harry looked at Ron's face, his mouth moving so fast Harry could almost not tell what he was saying. But after a second or two it was obvious.

"I didn't do it! Why would I kill my own sister? I DIDN'T DO IT!" Ron's voice echoed inside Harry's head as Hermione's cries bounced off the walls.

_Mrs Weasley has been in great shock ever since she was told the news. "My son and his friends would not do this. I refuse to believe it." She spoke to us yesterday as she watched her son get taken away. The hearing will be on the 2nd of September…_

"Harry, Harry, you have to get out of here." Mr Biknode said, grabbing Harry's arm so tight Harry knew that his circulation would never be the same again. "Run Harry, run as far away from here as possible."

It took several moments for it to register in Harry's brain exactly what was happening and what he had to do. He did have to run, he did have to hide… but where… and for how long?

It took another couple of moments for Harry to make up his mind about what he was going to do and that that was the right thing to do… well… sort of.

He took one extra moment out of time to give Mr Biknode a quick smile, knowing that this man was going to do as much as he could to help him and Harry was thankful for that.

But moments are not to be wasted in times like these, and Harry knew he had to get away as soon as possible. Away, away from civilization, away from people and away from his so called "crime."

**Thankx for reading everyone!**

**R&R! And keep up the smiles!**


	3. The voice

Author's note: Hello everyone! Yes another chapter, even tho I only got 2 REVIEWS! WAAAA! okay, im fine. So now i shall wait for at least 4 reviews! Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing, it means so much to me! coolmarauders: Thankx so much for reviewing! I no, but who in the wizarding world knows that? I guess you'l just have to wait and see who it really was... punkchick99: Oh my band x2! LOL! Yes, i no she's dead, thankx for that information. LOL Yes thats right, no body else out there reviewed! So this chapter is for both of u! Anyways, keep up the smiles! 

Chapter three: The voice

The wind was cold against Harry's face as he sped down a lane and away from the hotel he had been staying in since his leave from Hogwarts and away from civilization. The air was thick and Harry soon found himself struggling against the wind, a forever lasting battle between them that Harry knew he had to win.

He had miles to go, he knew where he had to go but he wouldn't last in this battle of strength against the wind for much longer. He took in deep breaths, each breath coming back out as a stale mountain of cold air that disappeared into the night. His eyes were weary and began to threaten to close, to take him off into a place where he would be safe from reality, for now. But Harry couldn't do that; he couldn't fall asleep, not in a time like this.

He kept moving, although with each step his legs felt even more tired and felt even more as if they were going to collapse. In the end they did. Harry feel, his hands quickly letting go off all they had grasped onto as they came crashing to the ground just in time to shield his face from sliding into the concrete. There Harry stopped, he breathed once more before looking around him. He was in the middle of nowhere. He had just walked, well, run most of this way, just away from everyone. He had been so determined to get away, to be free from the ever-lasting thought of being caught that he just ran. He was in such a hurry to get away that he had only packed the bare essentials. He had never been planning to go back to Hogwarts this year, not with Dumbledore gone. Hogwarts was just as safe as anywhere else in the world and he had come to find, that he preferred to be somewhere where nobody expected him to be, somewhere that Voldemort couldn't find him, somewhere other than Hogwarts. However, the thought of seeing Ron and Hermione had lingered in the back of his head, torturing him to go back but now every thought of going back there was washed out of his head and replaced by one thought: He was wanted for murder.

Harry continued to breathe as he looked down at his right hand that was covered in blisters. He was going to give up. He needed to give up. There was no way he could do this, to run forever. He wanted so badly to give up and go to sleep right now, to be free of this awful world and join his parents once and for all.

Fortunately for the world, that was not about to happen.

"Get up Harry." A familiar voice boomed from behind him.


	4. Guess whos back

**Auhtor's note: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, i was kinda hoping for a few more reviews so if u could all review this chapter then it would be greatly appreciated and u will all get FREE ICECREAM... kinda.**

**drgn** **prncss: Hey! No, not hagrid! But yes, the voice boomed! And not snape, and no snape is not a good guy here! **

**coolmarauders****: Thankx, i love it when people give actual advie about the writing! It helps a lot and is greatly apreciated! Ha, u had a few ideas of who it was huh? Well, read on and find out!**

**punkchick99****:I got anotherreview so im slightly happy. :) If u read on u'll find out whos voice it was!**

**Anyways, keep up the smiles!**

Chapter four: Guess who's back.

Harry swivelled around to see a familiar face he hadn't expected to see. He was smiling down at Harry, looking at him as though he was pathetic and weak as Harry lay there on the cold concrete in the middle of the night. Draco Malfoy ran his fingers through his bright blonde hair once more as he stared down at the exhausted Harry.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked, pressing his blistered hands into the concrete to help himself to his feet.

"Oh Potter, that's not much of a welcome to an old _friend_." Malfoy said, smirking as he said the word 'friend', Harry only stopping himself from attacking Malfoy by Hermione's voice ringing in his head: "Harry, you don't want to be up for two murders!" Of course, Hermione was right. Harry swallowed.

"Anyway Potter, you have to go. And so do I. You have no idea where you are, do you?" Malfoy asked casually, eyeing Harry.

Harry said nothing, he just glared at Malfoy. He hated Malfoy at this moment. Of course, he had always hated Malfoy, but not like this. He could feel the anger, the rage, the power build up inside his body, his heart beating faster in his chest. His fists were clenched, his eyes were blazing and all it would take would be more smart word from Malfoy for him to explode. And what and explosion it would be. Half of him could not wait much longer, the thought of finally getting revenge on Malfoy had been storing itself in the back of Harry mind, waiting, waiting for its chance to come out.

Malfoy didn't seem to notice. "I didn't think you did. I would expect that much from _you_. We," He said, Harry's rage building faster now. "…are on the edge of Government Headquarters. Don't believe me? Of course you don't, but where better than in the middle of nowhere for someone to plonk the secret Headquarters of the Ministry of Magic?"

He had a point. "Which means, Potter, that you are about two minutes away from being found and being thrown into Azkaban."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked forcefully, the rage still at its peak. "You've come to save me have you? Is that what big powerful Voldemort wants?"

Draco stopped combing his fingers through his hair abruptly.

His head began to fall and his eyes began to change, with each moment the snake like figure within him becoming more apparent. He stepped towards Harry, his boots slamming down onto the cold concrete as though it was trying to leave its mark. Harry looked at Draco and didn't move. Draco was still slowly stepping towards him, each time his head becoming lower in the darkness, his usually smooth hair beginning to wave in the wind and his eyes became barely slits in his eyeballs.

Harry felt the rage and anger pour from every side of him and a new sensation; a different unexpected one filled him. Fear. He was actually afraid of Malfoy.

'No, you're not afraid of Malfoy.' He thought but as he looked at Malfoy and his slits for eyes he realised that the new sensation that was filling him, was in fact fear. But Malfoy didn't stop there, he was still coming towards Harry, pace by pace, and with each step, his skin became more pale, more snake-like and made Harry feel even worse.

Harry wanted to run away but his legs wouldn't let him so he merely stumbled backwards a bit, being careful not to loose his ground.

"Potter…" Came a thin, familiar voice he had heard before, just not out of Malfoy's mouth. Harry saw a long, thin, bony hand reach out of Draco's robes and slowly tighten its grip around the collar of Harry's shirt. "I wouldn't be so careless around me Potter…"

The hand clenched Harry's shirt, it's nails piercing his shirt and digging into his skin. Harry could only gasp as he slowly felt the trickle of blood down his chest.

"You don't know what can happen…"

As the blood ran down Harry skin like a fountain, Harry began to feel his feet leave the ground. As the nails pierced his skin even more, he reached for the hand that held him and tried to squirm free. The hand was cold to touch and each bone stuck out as though all that was holding it in was a tiny piece of skin in the hope that it wouldn't break. Harry looked down the long, skeletal arm and into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. All the love, the passion the fear had been wiped out of them and replaced by one solid feeling. Hate.

"You should have learned by now never to underes-"

But that was the last Harry heard of the snake-like figure as the long, skin-piercing nails soared out of him, the hand that had held him in the air letting go and causing him to fall to the ground. Harry was shocked and landed extremely hard on hid blistered hands. But that wasn't even the beginning. He turned around only to see something that he had wished he had never seen.

There, only a metre or two away from him was this thing, some sort of cross between a snake-like creature and Malfoy. The hands were no longer pale, the nails that caused Harry blood to run had vanished but the bones still peeped through the skin. Malfoy yelled, one minute as the snake-like voice and the next as his own, confusing Harry as he looked at the ongoing battle between Malfoy and what he knew to be the one and only Voldemort. Malfoy screamed once more, his eyes opening wide and his breath filling back into his lungs.

Then the screaming stopped.

**Keep up the smiles everyone and please PLEASE review!**


	5. You have no choice

Authors note: Hey dudes! Hope r all having an awsome day and i just like to thank all those who had reviewed!Thank u so much! And im sorry its quite short but all these chapters r :) drgnprnss: Im glad u didn't suspect it i was hoping u wodn't! Ha u were all wrong! And yes i noticed it was longer than most of ur emails! lol! punkchic99: I like ur new email i think it suits ur personality. And i know u can gasp! GASP! coolmarauders: Thank you very much i thought it was quite awsome myself! lol! Yeah but gud twists sometimes consist of bad things happening to the characters... like harry and draco for this instance:) Oh and i just like to say hi to my conscience! Keep up the smiles! Anyways, on with the stories! 

Chapter five: The begining

Harry wasn't sure what was happening. Everything was silent, even the wind had stopped howling and Harry was sure that for those few moments he had stopped breathing.

Suddenly, Draco stood back up running his fingers through his hair once more, as if nothing had happened. Malfoy looked just the same as ever. His skin was no longer pale and thin but, rather red and looked slightly sore but otherwise just normal. His hair was back in its usual place, looking once again as if he had smothered fifteen bottles of hair gel into it. His nails were just like anyone else's. Short, but definitely not sharp. And his eyes, they were no longer the slits in his eyes that showed the furious evil burning inside him. Instead, there stood a boy, just the same age as Harry, with a look that only Malfoy would wear on his face staring down at Harry. Harry looked at his suspiciously.

"Potter." He said, his eyes fixing themselves on Harry once again. "Don't."

Harry knew not to ask. Instead he just looked into Draco's eyes, trying, hoping to find some way of explaining what just happened.

"Anyway Potter." Malfoy started once again, shrugging off any sign that anything unusual had happened. "We have to go."

He took hold of one of Harry's bags and lifted it into the air just in time to see Harry raise his wand to his face.

"Look Potter." He sneered, dropping the bag. "I understand if you don't trust me, I know that if the situation was reversed I'd feel the same, but you don't have a choice Potter."

Harry continued to stare; his arm raised perfectly, his wand aimed for Malfoy's forehead.

"I know what you did Potter, killing the one girl who ever was foolish enough to love you. Quite pathetic really, but we all have our own ways of dealing with our problems."

"I didn't kill her." Harry said forcefully, his grip around his wand tightening.

"Whether or not you killed her is no concern to me," Malfoy started. "What is a concern is that in a couple of hours the whole wizarding world will think that you did."

"So why are you here?" Harry asked, his voice showing anger as he listened to Malfoy talk as though he had no care in the world that Ginny was dead.

"I am here Potter, to help you."

"I don't need your help." Harry said bluntly, turning away from Malfoy and grabbing his stuff. He was about two metres away from Malfoy when Malfoy replied:

"You know you do Potter. How in the world are you going to get there in time without help, _my_ help?"

Harry stopped. How could Malfoy have interpreted where he was going? He wasn't anywhere near where he wanted to be. There were so many possibilities to explain how Malfoy knows, Harry wasn't even going to start. But how could he trust Malfoy, especially after what he had just seen? What was Malfoy hiding and why did he want to help Harry? These were questions that weren't going to be answered if Harry kept walking. The unfortunate truth was that, yes, he did need Malfoy's help. Harry turned back around and walked back to Malfoy.

"That's a good boy Potter." Malfoy said. "Now, our journey begins."


	6. The journey begins

**Authors note: Hey everone!**

**Gohs i haven't updated in ages sorry everyone! hehe! All of u out there reading this please review abut most of all enjoy and keep smiling! Thankx to everyone - esspically the lentils...**

**Keep smiling,**

Chapter six: The journey really begins

Harry scowled at Malfoy but Malfoy just smiled back.

"Why do you want to help me?" Harry asked, as Malfoy turned his back to Harry and muttered something, his wand outstretched into the darkness.

"Why, Potter?" Malfoy asked, spinning back around. "Because, Potter, without you this whole world is doomed."

Harry looked suspiciously at Draco. "You actually care about someone other than yourself?"

Malfoy laughed. "Of course not Potter, but, in some weird, tangled up way, this does involve me and I would prefer to be on this earth as long as I can and without you, my existence is… limited."

He thought about the last word carefully just as a breeze began to pick up. Harry looked into the distance, past the bright blonde hair on Malfoy's head and into the darkness. He could hear almost nothing, just a slight slit in the surrounding silence. Soon, two dark objects could be seen coming towards them, slowly but surely getting bigger.

It took Harry a while to figure out what they were but as they got closer he began to smile. One of the things zoomed up to Harry and landed in his hands perfectly and Harry looked down at it as if it was the best present he had ever got at Christmas.

"Potter and his broom, reunited once again." Malfoy said, the other spectacular broom resting in Malfoy's right hand.

Harry looked down at his broom. He had been sorry that he had had to leave it behind. When he checked in at the place he had been staying at, they had taken it off him (with some difficulty) so that if he for some reason could not pay for his stay there, they could… well… you know. He had known as he had run out of that place that he would never see it again as he couldn't exactly go and waltz into the security vault and wave to the security guard who was reading the paper, could he? Maybe being with Malfoy was some use after all.

Malfoy mounted his broom and looked at Harry.

"You can't take all this stuff. Just the bare essentials. Trust me; it is better in the long run." And with that Malfoy pushed hard off the cold concrete pavement and soared of into the darkness of the night.

Harry, not really wanting to be left behind, picked up a couple of things after letting Hedwig fly out of her cage and pushed of the ground. It was nice to feel the wind on his face again, not the wind that comes when you're running away from something but the wind that gives you that feeling of hope and joy, that was the wind that Harry was soaring through. Malfoy on the other hand, looked determined and didn't want to enjoy himself but Harry could see that somewhere behind the wall that Malfoy had put between them, there was a struggle.

Harry looked away from Malfoy and went back to filling himself in the wind, somehow knowing that everything would now be okay.

Harry landed his two feet on the ground after two or so hours of flying. The sensation the wind had given him had gone after a little while, just leaving the uncomfortable silence between himself and Malfoy. It was good to feel his feet on the ground again.

Harry looked around. He was, just as before, in the middle of nowhere. About this, he wasn't exactly happy.

"So where are we now?" Harry asked rather forcefully, being slightly annoyed by the long, silent trip and the fact that it had led to nowhere.

"We are exactly where we need to be."

Harry was rather annoyed at this response but did not reply, hoping that somehow Malfoy hadn't gone mad. And then Malfoy, got off his broom, dumped it on the ground and started walking away.

Okay, maybe Malfoy had gone mad.

Harry picked up his stuff, letting Hedwig land on his shoulder and followed Malfoy away. Harry was just getting bored of walking around seeing nothing but tiny pieces of grass that he was sure was mocking him when Malfoy stopped. Of course, Harry hadn't expected this and kept walking right into him.

Harry fell to the ground, covering the lower half of his body in some sort of mud-like substance. Harry looked at his hands that were completely covered in sticky, oozy mud and shivered. He didn't even want to know what that was.

Malfoy seemed unaffected and just continued staring into the darkness. But as Harry looked around and looked the way Malfoy was staring, but realised something.

Yep, it was true. Malfoy was mad.

There only two hundred metres away was the one, the only…


End file.
